


do you know where the wild things go?

by dryadfiona



Series: brighter than the stars [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ghost Chloe, Vampire Rachel, Werewolf Kate, Witch Max, okay in this fic there's Actually characters as other monsters, pricemarshfield is still Canon(tm) but the focus is on pricefield in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: "Chloe, I'm busy--" Max says, a half-hearted protest because she doesn't care about her science homework, but her girlfriend opens the door anyway.





	do you know where the wild things go?

One perk of having a ghost for a girlfriend is that she can helpfully levitate things from across the room that Max needs.

One slightly less awesome thing of having specifically  _Chloe_ as a ghost-girlfriend is that sometimes she'll just do that. For no reason. In the middle of Max's chemistry homework.

"Do you remember," Max says, "when you first started haunting my dorm room? How much I appreciated it when you  _didn't_ interrupt my study sessions?"

"Hm," Chloe says, not sitting on your bed but floating above it just because she can, "I don't think I remember that. I'm  _pretty_ sure I remember you finding everything I did funny and charming."

"Ha," Max says. "Seriously, though, I'm trying to work on something."

Someone knocks at the door. She's still not out of the habit of talking  _quietly_ to Chloe in the dorm room from when she was worried Victoria would overhear her talking to no one and break into her room to fuck her life up again, so she doesn't think they know she's in here.

Chloe, in a completely uncharacteristic move, takes a step towards the door.

"Chloe, I'm busy--" Max says, a half-hearted protest because she doesn't care about her science homework, but her girlfriend opens the door anyway. Rachel Amber, pretty and popular, is standing in Max's doorway. Two weeks ago Max would've been incredibly flustered and distracted by her eyes. Now, she's mostly worried about Chloe--people can't see her, normally, and that means it looks like Max's door just opened by itself which makes people suspicious and suspicion is  _bad_ , probably.

"Chloe?" Rachel says, eyes fixed on Max's girlfriend, and all three of them seem confused by this situation.

"Uh," Chloe says.

"Um," Max says.

"Chloe, what the fu--"

-

"I thought you were dead," Rachel says after Max manages to urge her into the room because she just  _knows_ Victoria's door is cracked open watching whatever she can see of the drama that's unfolding.

"I. Uh. Am."

Rachel's brow furrows. "I can see you, dipshit."

"She's..." Max starts to say, but shuts up when Rachel turns to look at her. It's not in a wow-I'm-incredibly-gay way anymore, but Rachel's eyes are piercing. She feels uncomfortable, like she's an open book.

"I'm a ghost," Chloe says. "And do you mind not doing that to my girlfriend?"

Rachel blinks, and Max can breathe again. (She hadn't realized she'd  _stopped_.) "Sorry, I didn't realize you two were together." The temperature in the room warms up a bit, and Max realizes Chloe is  _really_ stressed about this conversation.

"Uh, no...huge reaction on the ghost thing then?" Max asks.

Rachel shrugs. "Not the first time I've dealt with weird supernatural shit. Right, Chloe?"

Chloe laughs, more awkward than she normally does, and says, "You might have to fill Max in on that whole deal."

"Oh! Right. I'm a vampire."

"...huh?"

"A vampire," Rachel says patiently. "Undead, blood-sucking creature of the night or something. You know how it is."

"I...don't think I do?" Max says. "I...vampires are real?"

"Yeah," Rachel says. "I think it's  _just_ us, though. Us and ghosts, apparently."

"...uh."

"I mean, someone not liking the sun is easy enough to hide. Can you imagine if werewolves were real?"

Max and Chloe exchange glances.

"...Max, are you a werewolf?"

"No."

"Oh, good," Rachel says, an absolutely dazzling smile on her face. Max can't  _see_ any fangs, even though she's trying to. "I was worried I'd said something both rude and stupid. I try only to be one of those at a time."

"Our girlfriend is, though," Chloe says brightly.

"...wait," Rachel says, a much wider and much more genuine grin on her face. Max can see fangs now. "You two have a girlfriend  _together?_ "

"Yeah! Polyamory and all that shit."

"Well, shit, Price," Rachel says with a sigh. "I thought I was gonna be the one with multiple girls swooning over me. Who'd have thought it would be you?"

Chloe bristles a bit, but Max can tell it's all in good fun. "First of all, asshole--"

-

The rest of the night is spent with Chloe (her girlfriend) and Rachel (her friend, maybe?) bickering/talking for hours. Max texts Kate throughout it, not in a gossip-y way, but she misses her when she's away for the full moon. There's only so many deer in the woods by Blackwell, and Kate thought it was better to be safe and head far away from people for the weekend.

"Who're you texting?" Rachel says, a little too close to Max. Max scoots back on her bed.

"Kate," Max says.

"Is Kate the werewolf?" Rachel asks.

Chloe hesitates.

"I asked, she's cool with you telling her," Max says. "Yeah, Kate's a werewolf."

"It's always the quiet ones," Rachel says with a sigh.

"You're the loudest person I know, Rachel," Chloe says with a snort.

"Fuck you," Rachel says affectionately. Watching them talk gives Max some insight into how Chloe was when she was gone, and while she still wishes that past-her hadn't been such a coward and had just texted Chloe, she thinks Rachel was a good replacement.

 _I'm still surprised vampires are real!_ Kate texts, and Max holds back a laugh.

-

At about 2am, Max works up the courage to tell Rachel that this has been fun, but she's very tired and Brooke isn't able to help her with her homework today so she's still got at least an hour with it.

"Sorry, Max," Rachel says as she's heading out. "I just missed her, y'know?"

"Yeah," Max says. "I get it."

Rachel smiles at her, a small smile that shows barely any teeth this time, and heads to her own room down the hall.

Chloe wraps her arms around Max, and Max only barely manages to close the door before becoming too flustered to do anything at all.

"Hey," Chloe says. She sounds tired too, but happy. She has her forehead against Max's shoulder, which isn't super comfortable, but her breath against Max's neck is distracting enough to make up for it. (Max  _knows_ she doesn't need to breathe, which would be annoying if she wasn't so very gay.)

"Hey," Max says, ignoring the way her voice has pitched up a bit.

Chloe laughs, taking a couple steps back and pulling Max with her, until they collapse on the bed. Max ends up kind of sitting in Chloe's lap, and Chloe moves her arms around Max's waist.

"You're really cute, you know that?" Max says.

"I'm not cute," Chloe says, mock-offended. "I'm badass."

"You can be both," Max starts to say, but Chloe kisses her, and really, her science homework doesn't matter  _that_ much.


End file.
